Hamilton Rebirth: Sweet Dreams, Sinful Nightmares
by Fallen707
Summary: The year is 2070 we have revived the history of the nation, and yet everything is such beautiful chaos. Love, hate, harem, monogamy everything is in shambles and there is nothing leading the way. It's time to revive, reform and rescue before everything falls to black; but of course without romance nothing will advance!
1. Chapter 1: The Past, Present and Future

Hamilton Chapter One: The Past, Present and Future

-August 2069-

Yawning your eyes fluttered open, the sun was creeping through your window, it was morning already. Sitting up you carefully pulled the paper off of your face and sighed, when did you fall asleep? There was so much work to be done, stretching you got up ignoring the protest of your bones, you went into the bathroom to wash up, checking the clock you had two hours before your shift at the office. A shower, some breakfast and work to go sounded like a plan.

Glancing in the mirror your features were conflicted; Puffy bruises under your eyes, fluffy black hair that wanted to be free, pulled back into a ponytail which flared out in the back, skin very pale was blemish free but taut against the bones in your face. When was the last time you ate a full meal? You couldn't honestly remember, not that it mattered. Paling slightly, the muscles on your abdomen were still quite defined, but so were your bones… Which made the scars along your body more evident, never pleasant. Shrugging on a deep blue button up shirt you made haste to cover the wounds, pulling gray pants on and tucking in your shirt you grabbed a bagel and turned on a pot of coffee on your small counter. As you nibbled on the plain bagel you sat back at your desk and began writing again. The document you were working on was only half completed, and the deadline for submissions was coming up fast and furious. After all, any protests against laws needed to be presented quickly and most of New York was in chaos, the last president of the states was no better than a figure head, then again it'd been like that for nearly a century now. If leaders do not know how to lead the hands that aim to help get lost. Sighing you muttered aloud "For a country to stand divided it will fall, if we were to unite again we would be able to advance so easily…"

The beep of your coffee pot drew a smile to your face, taking the last bite of your bagel and signing the document you pushed back getting to your feet. Done. It only took a few hours to think up the concept for that draft. Unfortunately as you got up a pile of untidy papers toppled to the floor. Cursing you bent down scooping them up and reorganizing them placing them on your chair to remind yourself to handle them with more care when you returned. You crossed to the counter, the benefit of your studio was everything was plain, simple, and easy to access; not to mention cheap. Which couldn't be said for most of the places near by, this apartment was cheap because it was so poorly kept no one would buy it so desperately they let it go for about six hundred all inclusive. Part of that was your negotiating nature, you learned that utilities were tied into the main building so you would be paying others bills as well, so you haggled the cost. Some months they charge an extra hundred, but that wasn't impossible to handle. After all, saving was one of your biggest goals, considering the arse at Princeton, you changed tact for a bit. If you had the money to 'bribe' the financials department they'd agree, it was a clear mockery, but you'd risen to the challenge. If you brought back six thousand dollars in three months they'd give you a 'trial run' if you had the ability to do so then you'd be allowed into a test accelerated course.

What they meant by that was if you could bring the funds, they would give you the materials for the major you selected. You would have one instructor, and a month or two to power through all the materials. They were insinuating you would be unable to do it, and treated you like a fool. You came close to punching the guy, but settled for breaking his chair, and after getting that in writing with a witness you left and headed straight to New York. The train ticket was manageable, you'd saved enough to travel here. As soon as you got off the train you started your hunt for an apartment, one suitcase and a backpack was all you had with you. It had taken about five hours to search utilizing the library's computers, and after finding the list of shabby apartments you made a call to the owners and found this apartment after negotiating you agreed to meet him at the Quilzen Coffee shop that was about a block from the apartment building in an hour. It was about a half hour walk, now normally that would be fine. However despite the suitcase having wheels and your backpack containing only paper, notebooks and writing supplies it was over ninety degrees in the middle of the afternoon. Even the stubble of a beard you were trying to grow was filled with sweat. Sighing you went back to the computer, you had about five minutes until the monitor came and kicked you off. Quickly typing you pulled up the bus schedules and subway routes. Finding your route you quickly jotted it down, barely finishing when you heard the telltale jingle of the keys behind you. Shutting the tabs and locking the computer you handed the slip with the password to the monitor and collected your things. After jumping from train to bus and another bus you arrived, tattered and tired there wasn't this much transportation on the islands. It was still exhausting, it felt far too warm for a day in June.

Pouring your coffee you sighed in happiness, the smell of fresh french bean coffee was glorious as ever. Sipping the brew you felt the lingering heaviness leaving your body. You downed the cup of coffee, then pulled out a thromas, filling it to the top with the fresh coffee and poured the remainder into your glass. Pulling out a container of vitamins you dumped two into your hand and popped them in your mouth swallowing them with the last of the coffee. Unplugging the coffee pot and setting the cup in the sink you made for the door. Grabbing your keys and your bag you pushed the thermos into the pouch and headed out, locking your six locks behind you.

He headed into Crox, the mainland version of the office he'd helped out in back in the Virgin Islands. Clocking in exactly at Seven he sat at his desk and began working through all the documents left for him, the others weren't in yet, but he could hear noise from Hugh's office assuming Mister Mulligan was in you booted up the computer quickly entering the password and launching the software to input the data and record the digital data on the physical copies. You had introduced the system to them, as you don't solely want to rely on such an easily compromised form of storage like a computer. Having physical copies is always reassuring especially in a power out or emergency. You tensed up hearing an unfamiliar voice behind you "Oh… You must be Alexander. My brother mentioned you, and said you probably didn't know he wasn't coming in today, he said you can work like normal if you wanted or take the day off, paid of course. I'm Hercules Mulligan by the way." It was a deep voice, sounded very different from Hugh who was more authoritative and less playful sounding you turned in your seat "Good morning sir, no I didn't realize that, normally no one else is here when I arrive so I didn't think a thing of it. And yes sir, I am Alexander Hamilton."

Your eyes widened in surprise, this isn't exactly what you expected, his brother looks quite different although you can see the family resemblance in their face. Hercules was toned, and very well built to the point you might think him heavyset if you didn't realize it was muscle. It was very rare for someone to render you speechless, but the cat stole your tongue. Hercules probably thinking you were flustered over a different reason chuckled in a deep way, dang even his laugh was unexpectedly appealing very gruff. He smiled "Your choice Hamilton, will you stay here at work or take the day off?" Blinking you came back to your senses, rubbing the back of your neck that was a fair question, he didn't exactly want to tell the younger brother he wanted to get as much work done as he could as he might be visiting Jersey for a few months… Frowning his silence was noticed and met with another chuckle "Ya know my brother said you're usually flying off the handle and usually need to get wound back or you'll talk for hours. Seems you're not in your best condition. Hang tight I'll call my brother, see what he says" Before you had the chance to answer he disappeared into the back room, you sighed and ran a hand through your hair lightly tugging on the ponytail using the tinge of pain to ground you. "Really this was not how I saw today going…" For now you turned to the computer working as fast as your hands could go before hunk- Hercules got back from the other room. Idle thoughts wondered how old he was it was hard to say if it would be legal to take interest in him. Shaking the thought away you realized your face was likely flushed by this point in embarrassment at the train of thoughts plaguing you.

The muffled conversation from the back was rather short, you heard laughter, aggravation and defeat. You got through a quarter of the pile before he came back which clearly had Hercules by surprise because he watched for a minute seeing how quickly you worked. When you put the finished document in the tray a strong hand rested on your shoulder making you jump slightly. Leaning back your dark eyes met his and your face warmed again swallowing you smiled somewhat sheepishly "Yes sir?"

"Hugh has invited you to our place, with you not feeling well it's a poor idea to leave you alone. Once you're ready we can pick up anything you need, and I'll give you a lift." Blinking more "Sir…? I'm alright really... " Shaking his head Hercules shook his head "Bro said you might say that and said that we were going to offer you a room at our place anyway, so you can see how you feel about it. It'll be bigger than your studio. Anyway I'll be waiting for you so let me know."


	2. Chapter 2: Mulligan, Ideas and Momentum

Speechless. That was not something you were used to at all, you felt you face burning as you sighed and saved the data, sending out the required emails before closing out and shutting down again. It seems nothing is going to go as planned today. Feeling unwell? That was far from accurate, caught off guard would be more accurate after all, who would expect to meet someone who looked a few years older and so handsome, this would be trouble. "I truly could not impose on your family Sir Mulligan, I may live alone, but it really isn't that bad. I feel fine…" Hoping to make the case convincing you locked eyes with him, and bit your tongue. Frustration and amusement? That isn't a normal combination of emotions "Yes, yes.. Are you coming willingly or am I carrying you out? Where you're underage everything is entirely legal even if you try to cause a fuss you know."

Sighing you hold up your hands, that would be more humiliation than it would be worth. "Seems I'm quite helpless if you're willing to go that far sir… I'm ready to leave when you are. However reluctant…" Frowning you didn't try to hide your unhappiness, this was not going to be a simple thing to get out of was it? Usually you could talk your way out of anything, but for some reason my words are betraying me today. Yet being hauled out in the air was the last thing you wanted to happen, you perfered your feet planted on the ground where they are very intended to be.

Hercules chuckled getting to his feet picking up a garment bag which seemed to have been his primary objective in being here. Noticing your confusion he shrugged "I work as a tailor, might not be a very common occupation in this day and age with everything being mass produced, but my bro is too rough on his clothes so I'm always rescuing him and fixing his jackets" Blinking you smiled a bit nodding "Hugh has mentioned he is always in debt to his tailor, everyone teases him a lot over it, probably why he never mentioned who it was" A deep hearty laugh and a nod caused your cheeks to burn more for some reason, it was like it resonated with your body "Yeah he really can be careless, he's totally at my mercy in the end I mean not many people can make house calls to fix seams or remake a jacket from scratch on short notice. I wish I had a more interesting job though, I mean it gets super tiring doing the same old thing every day… No one wants to stand out lately it means you're challenging the normal…" Sighing that one hit a nerve you nodded "I can understand that, but you don't have to relinquish your abilities. I mean you're a tailor, but also an artisan a designer, I guarantee there are still people out there who will come to you if they see your ability. You may lack clients, but you do not lack talent in the slightest." Biting your lip you almost went on a tangent, which feels embarrassing for once.

Hercules' eyes widened in surprise "Huh… You actually can talk how interesting. Let's roll, we can talk more back at my place. Need to pick anything up from yours?" You could only nod, of course you left without thinking you'd be staying out so you had nothing with you. From simple toiletries to clothes, and most importantly that document pile that you had to reorganize and ship out. Sighing and resigning to your fate you nodded a sort of solemn embarrassment tinting your face "I didn't think I would be staying out, I don't really have any friends.. So I never leave thinking I might not return home." Half expecting an awkward silence you looked up expecting to find a sort of pitying expression, instead he just sort of frowned a bit and patted your shoulder again "Well Alex, let's change that count then shall we? I may work with a lot of people, but don't really have that many people in my corner either. Allies, coworkers, clients and friends are all very different." Grinning he wrapped his arm over your shoulder and dragged you toward the door, holding the garment bag in the other arm. "Er, uh…" Sighing you smiled it was the first time in a while someone had been so open "That would be nice, I promise I won't disappoint you…" You trailed off thinking that might have been embarrassing, glancing out of the corner of your eye, you noticed now you weren't the only one blushing at this point. _Smoothe… You messed up already, great going Alexander. This is why you don't have any friends._ To your surprise he laughed "You're waaaaaay too stiff Alex." Letting you go he fumbled with his key and locked the door "Loosen up a bit, I don't bite normally." Chuckling he turned back to lead you to the car parked in the lot around the side of the building.

Another surprise, Hercules as a tailor shouldn't have a lot of spending cash; Perhaps that's why it's an older model, but a Mustang is a Mustang. The only car in the lot, noticing your surprise he laughed "I can't have a horse in modern day New York, so I got the thing with the most horsepower I could" You couldn't help but laugh, it was such a bad joke it was good. He tossed the garment bag in the back and offered to put your bag in, shaking your head you unintentionally clutched it a bit tighter "It's fine… I'd have to get it out again, it has my keys and everything in it…" Nodding he relented sensing your uneasiness perhaps, making friends was not an instant connection for anyone over the age of about seven. Then again some of us shut down before that age because people are not so easy to trust in some parts of the world.

Hercules opened the door for you and nodded "Hm, no worries. I get it." You felt your ears getting red as you climbed in awkwardly "T-thank you…" He laughed closing the door and going to his side, falling ungracefully into the car "So stiff, relax, relax." Revving the engine he started it while closing his door "Enter your address in the GPS will ya? I kinda need to know where I'm headed" Sighing you took the GPS inputting the address to the GPS it wasn't a great area, but that was part of how you got it so cheap. A bit further into Harlem… Sorry it's a bit off the beaten path." Shaking his head he popped the the box back onto the stand and plugged it in "Heh, it's not out of the way at all, interesting. I pass by that park all the time, must be luxurious?" This earned a laugh from you as you shook your head while he pulled onto the road "Luxurious would be a very big misunderstanding you see, I got the room that used to be a maintenance shack they wanted extra money for, all utilities are tied into the building and it's less of a studio and more of a room with a bathroom instead of a closet. I got a big discount for knowing everything that's why I'm sticking to it… Since I can't afford to do anything else…" You sighed trailing off again, glancing down at your hands, wondering when they balled into fists. You slowly relaxed your hands so the blood started flowing again.

A curious glance from Hercules at a stop sign "How old are you? To be able to find all that out in the day and age where everything is hidden…?" Smiling at your hands "I'm only eighteen, but I graduated when I got here a while back… I've actually been trying to enroll in an accelerated course at Princeton, but they think it's foolish. So they made a wager that they figured would never be met… I mean they think it's impossible given my background and they're trying to exploit my weaknesses financially to make me stop considering enrolling with them. Such petty tactics I would have thought they would have at least come up with some dignified rejection not a half assed wager. I mean I suppose for anyone in this day and age even with wit beyond comprehension, getting together a lump sum of money is no easy feat. I mean getting up six thousand in three months especially in this economy in New York is what they expect will be my undoing…. They don't think it's possible even if I had the funds… Such cynics… I'll prove to the hypocrites that it won't be a waste." He just listened to you vent as he took the tangle of one ways that lead to your complex. When you finally paused for breath he let out a little whistle of admiration "You have quite the pair on ya huh? You waltzed into _The prestigious Princeton_ and walked out with a wager? You know that kinda shit never happens, they normally put a big rejection stamp across your file and bar you from entering. No wonder Hugh wants to support you so much, you don't stop when you have your sights set on something huh? How much have you saved already then?"

A broad grin spread over your features relaxing finally with a topic you didn't mine broaching. "Well let's see this month they wanted first and last, no security. I spent a bit on food… Got lucky with some second hand furniture and appliances, and won a writing competition… So I'm close. I just need about another week or two of work to meet goal… I'm around 5800." Scratching your cheek you ran the numbers in your mind a couple more times. _1200 for rent, 60 for food, mostly for coffee beans, free desk, chair and coffee pot, 17 an hour after taxes it's about 15, a overtime rate of 25 before tax, working 50 hour weeks that's roughly 760-800 a week.. So with everything in order… I have about 5980, but my ticket will cost about 280 so I can't include that._ Nodding you confirm "It should be five thousand, seven hundred." Looking up you realize that Hercules was pulling into the garage by your place, and heat started rising to your face, such a humiliating thing, he probably would call you a nerd or something on those lines for being so detailed. Instead he asked "First where's the best place to park Wizkid?" Blinking trying to calm the heat in your face, that was burning your ears you pointed toward a ramp that seemed hidden at first glance as it was separate from the one with the giant arrows "That ramp will bring you to the back of the second level, which connects to my floor directly." With a simple turn of the wheel he brought the car up the ramp and nodded in surprise seeing the door and lack of cars "Let me guess perks of the maintenance room?" You laughed and nodded "That and most people who park here have nicer cars, and work early in the day. I mean it's not even 10 yet, most people on this floor are out already. Have to pay the bills somehow no?"

Hercules pulled up to the spot by the door, and threw it in park and pulled the keys out of the ignition. Popping the door open while you unbuckled yourself and got out, you felt your face growing warm again, you didn't exactly have anyone to impress so there was nothing flashy about your room. It seemed humbling and embarrassing to be bringing someone inside, but it was obvious he didn't want to wait outside, and you couldn't blame him for that people would be confused if anyone did come out it could easily spell trouble seeing someone of his stature lingering in a car in an almost empty parking garage. Sighing you closed the door gently behind you and lead him inside, opening the first door with no trouble, then digging your keys out to unlock the second, the security door so no riff raff came in. Mumbling to yourself "Honestly this area is so trashed… No one ever comes up to clean, it's like it really doesn't exist on their radar… There's a reason this floor is cheaper over all…" You heard a chuckle beside you as he followed you down the hall it was obvious he was looking around curiously, it seemed almost like a hotel hallway with the number of doors on either side, all studio apartments this floor had thirteen rooms including your makeshift room. At the very end beside the elevator you pushed your key into the first of the locks, carefully undoing each of the five, the sixth being a chain on the inside. "Heh, rather safe isn't it? Did you install them?" You shook your head as you pushed the door open stepping inside "No I requested one and they went overboard… So there's a ton... Not that there's much to safeguard."

You heard a sharp inhale of breath, keeping your mind on your task you went to your bed kneeling by the suitcase at the end to pull out some spare clothes first. Behind you Hercules was looking over the document you had framed from Princeton, and he couldn't help but chuckle "You really went and did it, didn't you? It'll be interesting to see you succeed. Why not move in with us, it might be weird living with semi-strangers, but then you don't need to pay another month here and Hugh can help you get into King's college where I'm enrolling too. That was after you do your bit with them you'll have a backup plan as well. You seem the type to want to keep going anyway no?" Cocking your head on one side you listened to the renewed offer and looked back at him, noticing he was idling it what would be the entry way, smiling your felt your ears burning as you said "Feel free to come in, there's not much to see though… Why would you go so far for someone you just met? Forgive me for saying so, but it doesn't seem like a wise decision, taking in a random orphan who doesn't have much to offer…" Hearing your invitation he crossed over to you and flicked your forehead "Don't sell yourself short kid, you might not have a lot right now, but my brother isn't the type to help someone who has a bad character. We have to help each other out, this may have been the country where dreams came true, but now it's a country you have to work until you drop or you won't live long enough to try to dream. And if what we're thinking proves to be true, we're going to need a brain like yours on our side. So don't throw away the offer, we'll help you get on your feet. And while we're at it like I said I'll introduce you to my friends, I don't have many, but the ones I do will love you… For completely different reasons I'm sure." Somehow the way he said that made your face flush more and you sighed "Even if you make that offer, wouldn't it be more of an inconvenience?" Shaking his head he walked over and sat on the end of your bed looking at you. "Not at all, so pack up. If you're feeling up to it we can get everything except your furniture, I'll have Hugh pick that up and negotiate with your landlord with you tomorrow." Grinning he patted your head and tousled your hair rather roughly. "Just suck it up and accept the charity of your friend Alex"

Yup, you were going to be experiencing a new shade of red every day of your life now it seemed. Your ears were burning, and it seemed you had a fever at this point "R-right… Then thanks…" Instead of unpacking clothes, you started piling them back in carefully. Getting up bobbing between the bathroom, kitchen and your desk collecting the various bottles you needed to pack; toothpaste, shampoo, conditioner, deodorant, razor, coffee beans, mugs, plates, bowls, ink wells, pens, coffee pot. Carefully you wrapped the breakable things in socks, or shorts. You opened the bag on your shoulder after that and started packing away the papers from your desk, and the framed agreement from Princeton. It took less than a half hour to clear up your room. You went into the kitchen unloading the food into one of those reusable bags, there wasn't much: A couple muffins, bagels, bananas, vitamins, a couple boxes of pasta, ramen, the freezer only had a tray of ice, which you didn't need and the fridge was empty. When you crossed back to your suitcase you saw Hercules folding your blanket and looking disappointed as he saw there was nothing hidden under your bed, no secret stash just more notes. Chuckling you put the bag into your suitcase and placed your blanket on top zipping the bag with a bit of work. There was a bit more inside than when you moved in, although not much most of your paper was in your bag now and this was a bigger bag you found in the dump outside a store not too long ago, your previous one lay in the corner untouched, full of mismatched socks, underwear and short sleeve shirts you won't wear as they reveal too much. Picking up that bag and your pillows he asked "Ready to go experience a new world?"

Nodding to try to hide your embarrassment you agreed and followed him back out to the car, making sure you didn't miss anything of significance in the desk, under it or in the bathroom. Everything in your possession besides the cot, desk and chair was in the trunk of his car. Relenting you set the other suitcase in the trunk. Holding onto your backpack, the papers inside it were your life's blood, and the thermos of coffee would likely not agree with a trunk holding it. You could sense the confusion as to why the one bag didn't end up in the trunk, but he didn't pry and just closed the trunk with a soft plop and chuckled "Well let's get you home so you can settle in and rest 'I'm not sick Alex.' I'd believe you more if your pale skin wasn't tomato colored. Take it easy." He walked over, opening your door for you again, earning a sigh from you as you sank in "Sorry.." As you tried to continue he closed the door, so you waited for him to cross over and get in "I'll try not to cause unnecessary worry…. It's probably because I forgot to sleep last night honestly… I was too busy with a document I forgot."Another laugh, this seems to be a frequent sound and it was starting to relax you honestly, it was sort of appealing "You forgot to sleep? You are an absolute riot."

After a car ride of random conversations for about a half hour, and a billion red lights or detours you finally struck on an interesting topic. When you were driving past a graveyard they were excavating, a sickening sight. See the country was already trying to do away with the history of the country so why would they want to leave grave markers for the heroes of the country of ole. Your expression darkened "Such a tragedy, to try to erase the past… Our country fought a lot of battles to get where we are now. A handful of imbeciles undid the work our founding fathers laid, they must be turning in their graves. To imagine a country once nothing more than a colony of Britain could become a melting pot of glory through trial and error… Yet, they aren't mistaken when they say that empires fall and oceans will rise. If we do nothing soon we will be bought out by China, we can't let that happen, we don't need more fighting upon our shore. It won't benefit us at all…"

Cynicism filled Hercules' tone as he responded gruffly "You're spot on. It's humiliating, entirely humiliating. They took the pitbull that our country grew into, chained and muzzled it and beat it into submission. We're not meant to be a servant, we're meant to be a protector not a controlled puppet. Forget communism, they'll start by thinning the populations. The Purge will become a real issue, the thinning and then slavery and class systems. We need to stop that from happening before we lose our way any more than it already is. We pissed off every last ally we had with our past presidents." Nodding you cut in "The past fourteen have been hell. The one who served subsequent years before wasn't that bad, but the issues started just under a century ago… As soon as we were tossed into the Bushes it didn't matter which way we fell we were getting stabbed from all angles." A car swerved into the lane in front of you cutting the conversation with a sharp curse and a blaring horn as the car reclaimed the road your hand relaxed from the emergency handle on the roof of the car. Coughing slightly you muttered "Intelligence is at an all time low, considering the ones who care are generally too poor to be able to take a stand, and the ones who stand have deep pockets to buy out any pursuants. "

Pulling into a garage Hercules put it into park and sighed "Fucking hell, why do people get their fucking license out of a damn cereal box? Like hell, if they don't know how to drive they fucking shouldn't." Leaning back in his seat he looked you over and nodded "You definitely need to join our crew, we need a voice like you. Want to come out with us tonight. We're drinking. That might be one fucking good thing the monkey twenty years ago did. You can drink at 18 and you can not get dishonorably discharged for taking a shot because you had to kill kamikazes."

Your eyebrows raised in surprise and you nodded "I'd like that. Meeting people with a similar mindset will not be wasted." With a smile and a very red face you sighed "I'll try to neither embarrass myself or you."


End file.
